otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Weep Not Poor Children - Part II
'Shattered Mountain Path - ' ---- ::Opened by the recent quake, this narrow path can only barely be called a path. Treacherous slopes, sharp rocks jutting out, and dark corners make it hard to travel at times. It continues straight up for about two hundred feet, before opening up into a broad, flat area. ---- It is even darker in the paths through the crevices, always sloping up. The fog is thickest, here at the bottom, and there are spots where the gaps in the stone seem to go deep. At the very top of the path is a silvery glint. Taran leads the way - not without some alert trepidation - into the crevice, navigating a narrow path. As the darkness increases, he shifts a bundle from his back that isn't part of his pack, and the seraphite strings of his Lute light the way before his feet as he navigates toward the distant shine. Lightless, Tahvron follows on the bard's heels, one hand lingering near the rapier. Doubtless he notices the silvery spots--there's at least one tell-tale gleam that comes to his eyes--but he says nothing. And, for the most part, he has the sense to keep his eyes on the path. Treacherous enough in the daytime, it can only be worse without the glow of a lantern. "Ooohhh," Mysra whispers, "There isss sssomething pretty there..." She holds her mace in both hands, slithering along slowly behind Tahvron because he squeezed into her spot behind Taran. Griedan peers curiously at the silvery glint through the darkness, his attention divided between that at the archmage now that her bug munching is finished. If there's anything less than friendly in the fog, then he will be standing out and making a prime target. "Dangerousss placesss for children to play," Tshepsi laments quietly, navigating her way around the obstacles with a patient and unhindered pace. Drawing not just on Griedan's glow or the bobs of seraphite ahead, or the shy moons, she makes use of the bountiful Shadow that ebbs from the place to sharpen her eyes further. "Even if there isss sssomething ssshiny at itsss end." As the group rises to the top, the shiny thing becomes more and more clear. It's big... and physically twisted out of shape, but one must presume that it was once a vault of some sort, fashioned out of silver. There comes a shuffling sound from within it, but the entrance is turned away from the path up. Taran approaches with care, letting his lute hang by its neck strap to put a hand on the vault. Eyes wide in the dark, those near can hear his breathing quicken. "Be wary. We are not alone...but they may not be enemies. Griedan, help me. There is a child inside this thing." "Light damn it, *inside* it?" Tahvron echoes, moving back to allow Griedan passage even as he tries to get a better look. "Can you tell if he is hurt?" Griedan wastes little time in helping Taran, coming around the vault to the entrance where he tries to open it if there's a handle. "How would a child get inssside?" Mysra wonders aloud, also moving aside to allow the glowing man passage, "Isss there any way Mysssra can help?" Amber eyes look around, mildly wary due to Taran's warning that they aren't alone. "Many earsss and eyesss," Hisses Tshepsi, one finger crooking in the direction of the surrounding incline. "Bessst to hide and be sssneaky." What was once white scale against arsenic rock is transformed in a matter of seconds, leaving in its place only a 'shape' of motion as the Syladris seems to melt into her surroundings before cautiously catching up to the others. No need for opening a handle. On the opposite side, the vault is wide open. The door is actually lying on its side before it, but there is a twist, a small space toward the back where only a child could really slip through - it frankly looks like someone has taken their rage out on the vault. Back there, there is a foot, a hand, an eye peering out into the night in fear. Taran mmms. "Where there is such fear, there is often good cause," he says. "Griedan, Tahvron, watch the rocks. The watchers may be guardians, or may not." He crouches down then, so the eye can see him. "Little one, why do you hide? Where are the others?" For the faintest instant, whatever noble teachings that got screwed up in Tahvron's childhood remember what they are, and he hesitates to accept direction from a Wildlander. But just as quickly as they show themselves they are gone again, and he looks to the stonemason with a slight nod before positioning himself for a better vantage point. His hand still lingers near the hilt of his rapier, though that cloak (which is, admittedly, not the best color for being sneaky, much less rivaling Tshepsi's blending abilities) still partially obscures it. Lowering down on one knee, Griedan peers into the vault and smiles. Taking a deep breath he does glance at the rocks, but his focus is more upon the child. There's a throb of power as he focuses upon his power, radiating honesty and sincerity. Mysra continues to look around, amber eyes scanning where Taran told the others to look. Her grip on her mace isn't tight, but remains two-handed. Tshepsi says, "That isss a very ssstrange egg," remarks the mobile terrain and she creeps closer, stooping to gingerly touch the dented door. Something warps the colors, the shape of her hiding as the Light is made to come forth into this dimension. A ripple, a flinch. Then it subsides, hackles smoothed. Watching with a secret look of awe, Tshepsi stares at Griedan." The eye hesitates a moment, taking in the two, before the child moves, starting to crawl out. It's a boy, scrawny and filthy, with raven black hair. He reaches out a bony hand for whoever will take it. "Buh... Buh..." And from the holes in the crevice walls, a skittering sound comes, several somethings approaching. Taran slants a *very* annoyed look at Griedan. "Next time you are in completely unfamiliar territory, try doing what you're told. Just for a change of pace. Use the Light to talk to *them*." He does take the child's hand, but does so to tug him close and behind him, using himself to shield the child as he turns to face the approaching sounds, staff raised defensively. "Who are you?" he calls. "We just want the child. This need not be a fight." "Good morning," Tahvron mutters, sliding his rapier free from its sheath now. Without an enemy to point it at, he holds it at the ready, point raised slightly from the ground, muscles tense. Eyes scan the darkened vicinity in search of the source, and he shifts to put himself between the child and the noises. "We offer you no threat, and come merely for our young," he informs the shadows. "Bah, quiet yeh, yeh're scareh." Griedan quips back at Taran. "B'sides, Tshepsi's th' 'un what gives m' orders." At the noises, he too wheels about, back to the child protectively as his weapon is held ready. "Dunna know 'ow t' commun'cate with 'em anaway." Mysra tilts her head at those sounds, but does not tense like the others. "Hello?" she calls to the sounds in a curiously friendly tone, keeping her mace down, "Have you met Mysssra? Ssshe cannot sssee you to sssee if ssshe knowsss you." She stays with the group, at least, instead of slithering off to say hi. No need being sneaky when the enemy already knows you're here. "Sssinger's wordsss are asss trusssted asss my own," rebuffs the scaly rocks behind Griedan. Abandoning her disguise, Tshepsi shifts into better sight and sidles up behind Taran and his quarry. A glance is spared downwards to the child and she offers a nervous smile before fixing her attention on the direction of those scuttling feet. "Tassshep, ssshe who rossse from beneath the treesss, wissshes you happinesss for your awakening," She calls, "Ssshe hasss left sssomething for you to eat, but it isss not here. Thessse persssons do not make good mealsss." Weakly but frantically, the boy tugs at Taran's armor, stuttering to get out. "Ruh... Ruh... Ruh..." And out of a hole, about twenty feet away, the first one arrives. It is a spider, covered with thick hair and eight green eyes glowing in the night. It is also as big as a pony. The giant spider rears its two front legs up, tilting its head to reveal a pair of six inch fangs before letting out a screech, echoed by others within the caves, and charges - straight for Griedan, actually, as others start to appear at the entrance to the dark caverns. Taran eyes the spiders. "...Right. So much for that. Mysra!" He turns around to grab the boy, shoving him at Mysra. "Get him out of here. Everyone - leaving! Cover Mysra!" He raises his staff, charging...ahead of her, actually, swinging his staff to clear the way. "I. Hate. Spiders," Tahvron says, grasping that rapier now with a grip that makes the tightened skin across his knuckles go white. "Hate them." Narrowly ducking Taran's swing, he raises his own weapon and falls into place on Mysra's other side, hopefully sandwiching her between the bard and himself. "Look for the other children as you pass," he calls. "They may be nearby." Griedan eyes the spider charging him and retreats along with Taran covering the rear of the group as he goes, his weapon ready. "Weren' there mere than 'un what turned up missin?" Griedan asks over his shoulder. "But /you/ do," Whispers Tashep rather darkly, voice far more husky with lust for unkind things than the gentler Tshepsi formerly protrayed. "Acaritsss..." She hisses and flicks her tongue into the air while her lips twist into a murderous smile. When Taran and the boy are cleared from the way, she stretches her arm through the air, tendrils of the condemned gift reaching from her fingertips to grasp the dead weight of the metallic door. "Your mouthsss are not worthy to tassste the holinesss of Light!" Sweeping her arm forward, she aims to 'slam' the door on this leggy party by hurtling it towards the lead spider. Mysra takes the child that is shoved at her and scoops him up, wrapping an arm around his waist and lifting him as she flees with the others. "It will be okay," she promises to the boy, "Mysssra and her friendsss will keep you sssafe." Her free hand grips her mace, golden scales undulating rapidly to remove as much space from herself and the exit as Syladrisly possible. The boy is almost alarmingly light, letting out a little eep as he's lifted, but doesn't fight Mysra at all. The first spider leaps toward Griedan, preparing to bite, but before it can bite, the silver door slams into it, crushing it up against the mountain wall. The worst Griedan gets is a bit of spider blood on him. But still, more spiders come, from all over. From up above, one leaps toward Taran, preparing to bite down, while a second one charges Tahvron at a lower level. Taran doesn't seem, at a glance, to have dodged the spider's attack at all. It looks a lot more like the spider just decided to give Taran a warning shot, for reasons that might make sense to a spider. Taran sweeps his staff to attack, trying not so much to stay and fight, as keep a path clear for Mysra to get the child free. Griedan retreats only long enough to notice Tshepsi moving up to engage the spider instead of falling back. Holding his weapon aloft he stands ready to protect her... as much as an archmage might actually need protection. Tahvron's eyes widen in surprise as a spider crawls into view from beneath, bringing the end of that rapier up sharply to counter the thrusting, biting spidermaw. Too late, the blade whistles through the air where a second ago, it might have severed something head-like that has a lot of teeth in it... but that would have been a second earlier. Instead, her stifles a grunt of pain as the fangs sink into the shoulder of his off hand, which is sadly unprotected by armor. There's a strange tingling sensation there and then the blood runs free and Tahvron stumbles backwards after Mysra and Taran. "Damn. The spiders." With his good arm, he raises his blade to go for revenge on the overgrown arachnid. "Go to Sssandrim, Sssinger!" Tshepsi shouts after them, following, but at a more delicate pace while she assesses. "Put them through the Gateway...and Tassshep will sssing." Until that happens, however, the arcane whispers remain captive in her throat and she shoves her arms at a wave of spiders that approaches from the right, sending more good tidings rippling through the air their way. "Asssk the Light to protect Sssongbird ssso he may make usss passsage!" She directs to Griedan. "If you were blesssed for a purpossse, now would be that time." Mysra dares to look back over her shoulder as she hears Tahvron making noise. The goldscale holds the child closer to her, turning her head back to look forwards and watch her path, and keep an eye on any spiders that might strike at her and the boy. "It will me okay," she says, a light wimper in her tone suggesting that it is directed not only at the child, but perhaps herself as well, "It will all be okay." If any spiders at all get within her reach, her mace is swung out to greet them. One spider, aiming for a mouthful of Taran, is instead rewarded with a mouthful of quarterstaff. A second one is quite skewered by Tahvron's sword. A third, fourth, fifth and sixth are all crushed by Tshepsi's manipulations, but still more come. Two, actually, seeing the big glowing thing come back leap at the Sunkissed man again. "Meh blessin's are few, Tshepsi." Griedan replies. "I am sorreh, but I'm 'fraid what that meh skills with th' mace will serve be'er now." he replies, guarding the Archmage's flank with... well, himself, getting right in the way of the two approching and fending them off with said weapon, giving him a brief chance for a counterattack, swinging the heavy head of the weapon down upon the creature's carapace-protected head. "Where are th' other chil'ren?" he calls out. Taran nods to Mysra as she readies her mace, and moves instead to get toward the center of the group, where the actions of all the others can keep a space clear for him. "Mysra, if the gate forms, go through." It's not the best place for a ground-and-center moment, but the bard does his best, raising a hand to draw in the air. Tahvron smiles satisfaction as the rapier plunges deep into the belly of the thing, just barely stifling a 'Ha!', despite the pain in his left shoulder. "Take that," he mutters, yanking the sword out again with a single, quick movement. Turning the momentum of the yank to good use, he uses it to spin himself around to face the next one, sword raised. "Watch for them!" he calls to Griedan. "And get the other one *out*." Seeing that Taran is forging their escape route, Tshepsi furrows her brows in thought and shoots a glance to the upper edges of the slope. Clearly the wielding of pointy and heavy objects was not deterring the beasties from their hunger. But would they be deterred /by/ hunger? The Syladris' lips pull back with an imitation snarl and belts forth her best drake-like shriek. Rather than originating from her location, however, the noise gets swept to larger stones overhead and if performed well enough, emerges from there. An attempt at throwing a voice far more scary than her own. The goldscale nods to Taran, child still tucked protectively to her side and mace still ready to smash some Really Big Bugs. Mysra is still murmuring her attempts at reassurance, and while she doesn't seem to believe herself, she at least hasn't paniced. Fearful, but still there. The spider Griedan targets hops out of the way, safe, but not so Tahvron's. Another insect spills its lifeblood in the crevice, tumbling down into one of the holes. Griedan's assailants move to attack again... but pause at the sound, as do the other spiders, chittering, many turn to run back into their holes, the others choosing the option of staying /very/ still and hoping they are not seen. The boy clings to Mysra tightly, trying to hide his head from the drake cry. Taran has tuned out the battle, lines of fire as blue as his eyes taking form under sketching fingers. A circle. Eight spokes. As the last line connects to the hub, the wheel turns. The lines spin, blur, until all the eye can see is a shimmering blue gate. "Mysra," he says, the tone pecularly distant for the chaos of battle - but a bard's voice carries easily. Tahvron roughly de-spiders his sword, preparing to defend himself yet again as the cry rings out. The Driscol barely stifles a yelp of surprise and his own urge to dive for cover and flee the drake. Barely stifled is still stifled, though. And suddenly, in the wake of that cry, all seems very quiet. The spiders are still--and hey, he's not being attacked at the moment. Unwilling to break the respite, he takes the opportunity to back--slowly, quietly, carefully--towards Mysra and Taran in the hopes of covering them after the trance has ended. Griedan presses his advantage upon the suddenly shy spider, snarling as he sends the head of his mace crashing down at the spider once again. "Dun' s'pose ana'un 'as a way t' make some realleh big flies show up?" Having found a small degree of confidence now, Tshepsi watches the spiders' reactions. She backs slowly towards the others, mindful of all tails in the viscinity. Closing her eyes to look upon the Shadow, she reaches out, summoning it to collect again - this time as a united entity. A barrier, though it be finite. "Ssstay your ground, Tassshep," She murmurs and opens her eyes, pivoting to swing the wall in protection of the side opposite the gateway, "And you will be free. Sssoon." The goldscale turns her head towards that call in awe, but doesn't hesitate. Mysra is moving for that gate even as Taran calls to her. "Almossst home," she promises the child, "Do not fear the Child of the Sssky." She makes to slither through that shmmering portal, trusting that her friends will be coming through behind her. The spider Griedan tries to attack is /quite/ dead this time. But no worries, the five who remained outside besides it appear to be starting to rouse and realize, there was no drake. Slowly, they start stalking for the group. "Griedan, Tahvron," says Taran. "While I can hold this. Go. And so help me if you make my sister cry, Griedan, I will make you regret the day I was born." Tahvron hesitates only a split second--this time looking down at the sword clutched in his good hand, and then to the spiders--before he thinks better of staying behind to stab more buggies. After all, who can say when the others wise up and come back. Turning, he heads for the gate, not even flinching as he steps through. ---- '''Outer Ring (Ground Level) - ' ---- ::As intimidating yet beautiful as its name suggests, Tempest Spire tests the eye's strength with a strenuous squint into the lofty heavens with its height. The interior of the base is fairly vast itself and divided into two pillar-partitioned chambers - an inner and outer. The stone of walls and floor is radiantly pure, a snowy white marble inset with slender, gold veins which, if studied closely, seem to all creep towards the center of the Inner Ring. ::''Upon entry into the Spire, one has four choices: to turn and go hence from which they came, turn to left and pace the dark pillar-lined corridors, turn right and mount the black marble staircase which spirals up into the abyss, or step forward into the illusory shining light of the inner ring. The latter option will bear you through four black marble pillars, two on either side, and into the mist-veiled glory of the Inner Ring. ::''The Outer Ring is lit by gold sconces on the wall, each designed to look like human hands. Eventually, this ring leads to the opposite side of the entrance (north) where a small alcove has been dug into the marble. In this alcove, measuring roughtly five feet in height, a white marble statue of a dragon stands, surrounded by stout candles in obsidian sconces. ---- A shimmering blue wheel draws itself nearby, the many-spoked image spinning and swirling until molding into a Gateway. A moment later, Mysra slithers quickly out from it, a rather thinned child tucked under one arm and a mace wielded in her other hand. Amber eyes regard her surroundinds and the half-paniced Syladris lets out a sigh of slight relief. "Home," she says, before setting the boy down and looking him over in a maternal sort of way. "Are you okay?" she asks of him softly, "Are you hurt?" Adrianna smirks, "The man to be burned was also named Taran?" she asks, "Why does that figure..." she replies to Sandrim, her attention immediately pulled by the opening gateway and the Syladris, she hurries over to help with the child. Sandrim blinks, stopping in the shaking out of his cloak as he, too, runs over to the Syladris. "Mysra, what happened?" For his part, the boy only shivers, nods, shakes his head, then looks confused." An instant after Mysra appears, Tahvron follows through the gate. A bloodied sword hangs limply from one hand, and the other hangs oddly at his side. At least the blood has stopped coursing *quite* so quickly from that wound. The beginning gush is little more than a trickle now. He turns as he steps through, facing the gate again, as if waiting for someone else to appear. "North, the mountainsss," Mysra says, looking the child over some more, "They looked like acaritsss but they did not ssseem the sssame. And there wasss a call like the Children of the Sssky, and Taran opened thisss portal...," she, too, turns back to regard the Gateway, then, "Taran and Tssshepsssi and Griedan are ssstill there..." To Tahvron, "Are you okay? Were they clossse behind you? Mussst Mysssra go back to help her friendsss?" Adrianna looks the child over quickly, and when the next person steps through the portal she stands and quickly moves to him, looking him over, checking the arm, "Still there?" she asks with concern, "They are still alive though?" She doesn't stop in her examination though. Griedan has arrived. "It's a one-way portal," Sandrim says as he steps forward, moving to Mysra and child as well. When he spots Tahvren, however, he turns to go meet him, leaving Adrianna to handle the boy. The boy starts to cry, pressing his face against Mysra's chest, while at the same time a pair of syladris Blood Guard slither up. "What isss happening?" Tahvron nods absently, wiping the blade on his doublet and wincing when it means he has to use the injured arm. "They weren't far behind. Griedan was to follow me." He sheathes the rapier. "No. Going back would mean the gate would have to be held longer, and little as I know, I don't think he can do that forever." He looks to Adrianna as if mildly dazed, and nods again. "They are alive, yes." Griedan arrives through the portal, the mace in his hand dripping gore, but he's immediately staring back at the spoked wheel with supreme intensity, looking like he might at any moment attempt to leap back through it. The bloodguard's question does seem to get his attention. "Th' archmage ordered m' through." he grates at them. "Shhhh," Mysra leaves her mace on the floor, wrapping her arms gently around the boy, "You are sssafe. What isss your name? Mysssra will take you to sssee your parentsss, and ssshe will make food for you becaussse you look very hungry." She doesn't seem to notice when the Blood Guard approach, her attention taken by the crying child. Adrianna continues her examination of Tahvron, carefully poking and proding at his arm to see what will be required, "I'm a healer," she explains, "Let me see what we can do to..." she's cut off when Griedan comes through the portal, and she looks over to him with a relief, before her eyes go back to her current patient. Sandrim looks down at Mysra and the boy, then over to Griedan. "Are they hurt?" he asks. "Is anyone else?" As the boy sniffles and calms in Mysra's embrace, the Bloodguard writhe their tails. "The Archmage?" the one asks. "Where isss ssshe?" The other lowers next to Mysra, trying to look over the boy. "He needsss food." "It isn't--ow--anything serious. Ouch." Tahvron grimaces as Adrianna pokes around the site of the wound. As he says, it isn't very deep, despite the amount of blood it's apparently released. More concerning is the pearly liquid just visible in it. He looks away from his prodded arm as Griedan appears, pointed features showing a note of mingled relief and irritation. "We will go back for the remaining children," he assures the stonemason. "What of the others?" Taran has arrived. "Th' were un'urt when I was ordered through." Griedan tells the bloodguard and Tahvron as he paces back and forth in front of the portal. "Was grea' big spi'ers. W' killed a num'er o' 'em. W' were in th' broken mountain." "That isss better," Mysra murmurs to the child, nodding to the Blood Guard, words still addressed to the boy, "Come with Mysssra and ssshe will feed you. Anything you want, yesss? Your parentsss will be very happy to sssee you, but you mussst eat firssst." Rather than letting go of the boy, the goldscale moves to pick him up again, keeping him in a warm embrace and continuing to coo reassuring little nothings, "Mysssra will be at the Dragon, feeding the child. Pleassse come tell her when Taran and Tssshepsssi return. All of you are welcome to come for food asss well. Mysssra will feed everyone, yesss." Taran steps through the gate...and it flickers into nothing behind him. "The Archmage wishes to make sure the spiders are no further threat," he says quietly. "And will return soon." The boy curls into Mysra as they leave. "Th-they... a-are n-not... there." Sandrim looks to Taran as the man steps out, and smiles faintly. "You're alright? Good." Adrianna peers at the strange liquid in the wound, "Light, what is that?" she asks. She doesn't touch it though. Instead she takes the hem of her dress in hand and rips a long bit off, using this to dab at it, trying to get a better idea of what the stuff is. When her brother comes through though she looks even more relieved, even if she doesn't rush immediately to greet or check either him or Griedan over yet. Griedan startles as taran walks through the portal and seems relieved to see him... until he imparts his news. And then he's rather upset. "An' yeh lef' 'er there beh 'erself?" he demands. "Wha' in th' name o' th' Light are yeh thinkin'?" The big man's free hand clenches into a fist at his side. "Sen' m' back, Taran. 'S t' dangerous t' leave 'er there 'lone." "Thank you, Lady, but I think after this I will be *quite* content just to go and get some sleep," Tahvron says to the departing Mysra before looking back to Adrianna and managing a sort of one-armed shrug, teeth gritted against the feel of coarse cloth on the wound. "Whatever comes out of giant spiders, I suppose," he says dryly. A nod is directed in Taran's direction, the interpretation of which depends entirely on who's looking. Mysra nods, just holding the child closer as she continues to slither on, again murmuring her soft reassurances as she heads off to feed him. "She is an *Archmage*, Griedan," Taran snaps. "Do you have any idea what that means? She's going to kill *all* those spiders. *By herself*. She just needed us out of the way. *Stop* thinking of her as some helpless child who needs your *defense*. Trust me. She is more than capable of killing every last one, and returning herself here. She wanted us to get out of range. That's all." Blowing out a breath, he nods to Sandrim. "I think I found the boy you were talking about. But I don't know where the other children are. We need to go back there when the Archmage has cleared it. There was a very strange silvery thing that may be useful." Sandrim tilts his head to the side, then nods. "Alright," he says slowly. "But for now... Let's just make sure everyone is alright." Adrianna continues her poking at Tahvron, "I...need to see if it's poisonous," she says, "Or at least what kind of effect it's having." She looks to Taran and Griedan, "Did either of you get bitten either?" she asks with concern. Tahvron sighs. "My arm has not fallen off yet. I will be sure to clean it, and inform you of any symptoms that develop later?" He glances up curiously at the sound of Griedan and Taran's growing argument, but makes no move to interfere. For those in tune with Shadow's essence, a sudden shift occurs within the Spire. The life force within the walls themselves seem to draw breath for a moment - a sigh - before retreating back into its prison of stone. To all eyes capable of sight, the torch lights shudder and bow as something unseen transitions through. Moments later, something clatters its way down the stairs, tossed with force. Bristly. Gray. Oozing and pitted with what looks suspiciously to be teeth marks. A spider leg. "I dunna think sh' is 'elpless beh ana means, Taran. B'lieve me, I know be'er than that, but yeh know jus' as well as m' what that all 't can take is 'un stroke o' luck, good er ill." he warns. "Asluh doesna mean what that w' canna worreh 'bout 'er either." Turning his back to Taran he regards Adrianna, shaking his head. "Lord Dr'scol was th' onleh 'un what was injured, Love." Sandrim takes in a gasp of breath, before releasing it, turning to look at the fallen spider leg. "Oh... That's... a big leg." Taran nods. "Room full of them," he says, letting Griedan have his snit. "The boy was in this ...silvery thing, like a vault. It had pictures on it that would be good to study in better light, with fewer things trying to eat me." He nods toward the stairs with an affectionate smile. "She said she was hungry. I suppose she meant it." With the shuddering of the torchlights Adri takes a deep breath in and looks around with concern before looking back to Tahvron, "You should come see me tomorrow, I'll bandage it proper, and aye, let me know if ye have any ill side effects." She does fold the fabric with the stuff on it and keep a hold of it for now as she rushes over to at last greet her husband, a kiss given to his cheek and hopefully a bit of a distraction. Tahvron nods tiredly, rubbing at the makeshift bandage. "It has not fallen off yet, and I have no intention of allowing it to. Very well. Thank you for your concern, Mistress." He leaves much like he came in--with a bit of a smile and a nod for everyone involved. The flames return to normal, dancing as merrily as before. No more noises come from the stairs. Hidden away in her tower, the Tempest's keeper can succumb to her exhaustion in peace and pray for Shadow's retreat. Obligations fulfilled, the darkness grants mercy to its host and slowly subsides, retracting its possession to lie in waiting for another time. With the cool kiss of stone beneath her cheek, Tshepsi lulls into the world of dreams where spiders are small and gentle and offspring are not locked in big, shiny boxes. ---- ''Return to Season 8 (2008) Back to Weep Not Poor Children - Part I Category:Logs